Missing
by Dark and whiteLove
Summary: What if Robin had older brothers and he was a true son of Bruce? And what will happen if they disappear? Is Robin succeeds to become the hero he needs to be?First story, please read! Could become slash... Uncertain
1. Never to come

She was the most Beautiful woman and he was the most Rich man in the world, they were happy, they had four Children, a lovly home and a good butler.

She was singing, Such a beautiful voice Filled with love and warmth, the Children Sitting on floor When the husband sitting on a chair made of wood with a the new little son of his' the wife s Stopped singing and held her Arms out in Pleading to take thr little baby away from the man arms, the blak- Hair man Hands her the baby and she take him Happily and put him Close to her as possible Embraces him with love, "momi, he has yowu eyes colow!" the four year-old told his mother When he throws his hands up Excitedly, "yes he do" the Brown-hair woman Reply, "and i have papi eyes! And Jay-J " the littel boy didn't got to finish his sentence befor the Eight year-old Shouted "don't call me that!", "Jason! Don't rise your voice like that at your brother!" the man Already standing, "i will talk how i want! You no boss of me!" the Brown-hair boy Said standing Ready to scream again but suddenly there was crying, Everyone looked at the mother holds the baby, the baby started to cry and rave in his mother hands, "Now look what you did!" the mach older boy said withe a Spark of anger in his voice, the boy was Eleven and the oldest son' "not my Problem" the Eight year-old boy Whispered Hope no one heard But his hopes were in vain, His father heard him, 'i had just Enough!' "no, it's not your Problem but it your mother Problem!" "don't care!" He clasped his hands' the The father's face Already turned red with anger, He had Already had Enough with the behavior of his son! "go to your room! NOW!" the man Shouted Anger in his voice, " i HATE YOU! i HATE dad and i HATE mom! I wish you would DISAPPEAR!" the boy run out of the room up to his room, " I will go to him, Come with me Tim?" It was not really a question, the Eldest child reached out to the four year old Child, "o.k dami!" the littel kid took thr hand Happily And they left the room toward the stairs, When the door closed the woman bowed her head down The baby Already calmed down and fell asleep in her hands " Why everything has to make a fight? Once we were happy so much!" Sadness in her voice and she began to cry, Her husband leaned over and hugged her " Tomorrow will be better, you'll see, we'll laugh and be happy with our new plugin" He whispered in her ear, the brunette Smiled at her loving husband, They got up and the woman put the The baby in the crib, " I will return soon" the Black hair man said and Left the room.

The Brunette Not seen as the man entered the room He held a sharp knife, Aimed straight to her stomach, She cried in pain and fell to the cold floor of the mansion The man turned to The the cradle, The baby was still asleep, unaware that his mother was murdered He took him and went through the window.

Meanwhile, three people entered jason room, The boys did not see the people, before they knew it their mouth was covered with a cloth ' What a strange smell ...' the older from the three Thought before dark fell on him, Three boys fell unconscious before they disappeared from the room with three other people.

The husband returned to his room, When he opened the door the Appearance of his wife on the floor full of blood overwhelmed him, He ran to her, hope it's not too late, but without hope My wife was already dead, He got up and went straight to the cradle to see if the baby is fine, He was shocked to see the baby missing, He runs into Jason's room Hope to see his sons still talking, But the room was empty, it was quiet as a tear fell down his cheek, The heart died along with his family, Tomorrow never will comes.


	2. Good night

**Dick P.O.V**

The room was dark, i sat on the hard bed near the far wall from the door, i know better not to be near the door, the last time i sat near the door HE caught me, i'm afraid of him and so are my brothers, i never left this room 'i wonder if i ever will' the door opened and the noise of the squeaky door hinges pulled me out of my thoughts, i looked straight up to see who entered the quiet and lonely room of mine, three figures walked into the room and the door closed, one word came to my mind 'brothers' i got up and ran straight to the high figure from the three "Dami, welcome back!" i said when i jumped into Dami arms, "we are back home" Dami said and hugged me tight, the lowest figure giggled and asked "how was your day little bird?" "it was fine" i said and added to myself quietly " fine has it can be in this hell.." the second figure ruffled my hair, "HEY! I am not a kid anymore!" i said with a scowl, before he could answer I heard a giggle behind him " don't tease him Tim" Timi smailed "whatever Jason" i stopped to hug Dami and got back to the bed near the wall, "how was your day?" i asked as i sat down on the hard bed and looked at my three older brothers since i can remember i was in this room, i saw my brothers leaves and returns sometimes with bruises and cuts i do not really know what's going on out there, sometimes someone comes in and starts beating me but always after that my brothers return and ask my forgiveness, i never knew about what, but i do not care since we're together and I'm not alone.

**Damian P.O.V**

"How was your day?" Dickie asked, it's always difficult to answer this question i can't say 'it's was fine, we managed to kill our goal in time and not really been hit except for some bruises ribs' no i can't say that, he dosn't know what we are doing so I answered as always "usual, everything went smoothly" it still hurts to lie to him but it's all for him, just for him, that's why we fight, this is why we kill "did ya have fun?" jason voice pulled me back to reality, i looked around to find Jason by my side and Timothy beside the bed where Dickie sitting with a happy face, "if You call thinking fun then yes ... um ..." dickie didn't finishd his sentence but he didn't have to i already knew what he wanted to ask so i replied with a smile exceeding to my lips " of course! how will we forget you?" i looked at Timothy and nodded with my head 'yes', Timothy took a bag behind his back that read 'minkyshop' in pink and gave it to Dickie, the smile on his face grew and there was a glimmer in his blue eyes, "thanks!" he took the bag from Timothy or rather snatched it and looked inside, he took the things that was inside out, it was a 'Sweet Lolita Rabbit Wool Cout w/ Cape' (he loves these sweet things) and a 'Usamomo Bunny Rabbit In Panda Suit' although the clothes we buy him nobody will see but us he still likes to put them on, not that i'm complaining or something, he's wearing now his red 'Afflurnt Ruffle Cape Cout', pinky 'Gyaru Ruffle-Hem Shorts' and a red 'Thigh Boots With Zipper and Suede Design' "it's so beautiful! i love it!" he said, holding the 'Sweet Lolita Rabbit Wool Cout w/ Cape' in front of him, i love those moments the most when we all together and he's happy.

**Jason P.O.V**

Birdy looks so happy, sometimes i want so much that he will see the sun, the sea and the environment but I know it will not happen and also if we run away he's already used to darkness, the light of a lamp hanging from the ceiling, 'his skin is so pale' i think to myself "you remain overnight?" Birdy ask expression of concern on his face, i wanted to say yes, that this time he dosn't sleep alone but in that instant i saw the Tim puts a finger to his ear his expression hardens, and he looks down, i sighed and answered softly "no, i'm sorry but Maybe next time" the smile drops from his face and he looks down i know it's hard for him, demon got to him and drops to his knees i look while demon put his hands on Birdy shoulders "don't be sad Dickie, we will come later tonight okay?" Birdy nodded but didn't looked up, "time for bed" Tim, who dropped to his knees, smiling softly said the toughness that was before on his face disappeared now all there is, is love and caring maybe i didn't see the face of demon, but i'm sure that he has the same expression, the Silence was uncomfortable so i decided to break it "Bird, come on, lie down i will cover you as demon and Tim will go" i looked at demon and Tim who looked at me sharply but i didn't care, i just know i want a few seconds alone with Birdy when i noticed that they were not going to go i glared at them, after a few seconds they stood up and started to move toward the door, after i heard the door opened and closed i moved to Birdy side "Birdy, look at me" he started to lift his head slowly until i saw his blue eyes, They were wet "Birdy don't cry ... we will return. we just have one more single arrangement for tonight" "but I do not want you to go!" his sudden speech surprised me usually in such situations he likes shut up until we would leave, "i know but we have to, in the morning you will wake up and see us" "you promise?" his voice is so weak and hoarse, he tries to hold the tears I'm sure "yes, i promise" i stroke his raven hair "now go to sleep! but really this time without waiting for us!" "fine" he yawned and began to lie down on the bed, i got up and take the blanket from the other side of the bed, until I've put the blanket on Birdy he in deep sleep, before i left the room to meet with demon and Tim I say two last words until the morning "good night", and so like every night, i leave the room until morning.

**Tim P.O.V**

After we left the room and closed the door, leaving Jason with little bird, Damian asked "why he had never gives us to see him more than five minutes?" i looked at him surprised 'why is he asking me? he thinks i know something and not telling them?' i stayed quiet, not knowing what to answer although i know he wants an answer it's a bit painful to think that he doesn't trust me, although he never trusted me or Jason 'i wonder if he ever trusted someone' before i noticed Jason was out of the room and then i saw how strange me and Damian looking at each other, i moved my head to the side quickly i didn't want that Damian see the blush on my cheeks to tell the truth i have always loved him "let's go, we don't want to upset him again" i heard Damian say and Jason and i nodded. as we walked down the dark hallway we stayed quiet, Damian looked straight, upright and went before me and beside Jason who was more relieved and busied himself with his gun (he loved his guns! if he could he would marry them!) i looked at the thick walls of the corridor it's still strange how our house is this dark cave, i listened to the sounds of water droplets penetrate to the cave do, sometimes it reassured me 'i wonder if little bird went to bed already...' "we are here, be careful" the voice of Damian makes me to look towards him, he and Jason were at the door waiting for me i went a little faster until i reached to them, they turned and the door opened the bright light blinded me And we went into the bright room.

**Mount Justice**

**Ordinary P.O.V**

"KID STUPID!" Artemis shouted from the living room in Mount Justice, Megan who was in the kitchen turned to see why Artamis yells, "pleasepleasepleasehelp!shewantstokillme! HE-OMMFF!" Kid Flash shouted when he Ran into the kitchen and slammed into the wall next to the fridge "Wally are you okay?" Megan asked with concern in her eyes "i'm fine beautiful!" he got up from the floor and smiled, from distance you could hear Artamis shouts "what did you do" Superboy ask or at least they think he asked "NOTHING!" Kid flash said, throwing his hands up, before Superboy could say anything there was an explosion And the wall by Superboy Explode, Magan raised directly a shield to protect herself and Wally just screamed like a girl and Suoerboy? he just stood there as if nothing happened, when the smoke disappeared an arrow was shot in the direction of Kid Flash "i'm going to kill you!" the voice of Artemis was heard from the hole that was in the wall, Megan and Superboy turned (Wally had been too afraid to turn around) to the sight of Artemis holding an arrow directed to Kid Flash, when Megan and Superboy Turned back to Kid Flash they heard loud noise of 'voom' and Kid Flash was gone and when they turned to Artemis she was gone too, "Supeerboy want a cookie? i just maked them" Megam asked and started walking towards the oven Superboy just look at her and started to follow her (he's not really a man of words... actions first words later if there is time! and there never time).

Meanwhile Aqualad searched the team, Batman said to the team to arrive to the missions room, when Aqualad walked into the living room of Mount Justice he saw a blot of yellow and red pass him in fast speed he immediately recognized it and started to say "Kid Fl" "COME BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" Artemis screamed and ran quickly after Kid Flash with an arrow ready to fire before Aqualad noticed he was already alone in the living room, he looked a few seconds on the door that Kid Flash and Artemis ran through 'they are already on the way to Batman' he thought to himself and started toward the kitchen, he realize that Megan and Superboy will be there, and he was right, when he entered the kitchen Megan was smiling when Superboy took a bite from her cookie, by the smell the cookies came out of the oven just a few minutes ago, Aqualad looked around and saw the hole in the wall he wanted to ask what had happened but decided it is better not to, same moment that Aqulad went into the kitchen Mwgan and Superboy looked in his direction "Batman want us in the missions Room" they rose from the chairs they sat on and hurried toward the door, when they got to where Aqulad is they all went to the missions room.

When they got to the missions room Kid Flash and Atemis were already there with Batman and to everyone's delight they were calm, no one knew what happened before that caused their fights but apparently they will never know, "team, you have a mission, lately there a bunch of criminals that steal and kill" Batman paused and pictures of the three men appeared on the screen in front of them "they are probably working together, the oldest of them," a photo appeared and they saw a young man about twenty-five with black hair and a well built body With a mask covering only the eye area "calls himself Nightwing and expert in swords" Before Batman Could continue Kid Flash spoke " sweet! we got to fight with a swords expert!" "shut it Kid Mouth!" Artemis replied and gave him a hit in the head, Batman glared at them and they were silent in a second, when he saw that no one is going to talk to he continued "the second figure calls himself Red Hood," another picture appeared on the screen and this time it was another young man, a little younger than the previous one about twenty-one and this time his mask covered the entire area of the face and was bright red "he fights only with guns and looks like a professional with shotguns" Batman paused and looked at them to see that no one else has anything to say before he continued "and the last one," the third image appeared this time it was a boy about seventeen with a white skull mask the sign of red 'X' in the middle That covers the his entire face "he fights in a battles contact and very powerful, be careful from him, we discovered their next goal, you have to get there," a picture of a company to weapons appeared "and stop them at all costs from reaching their goal!" he looked at the team for a few seconds and then said "GO!".

* * *

**So ... I'm new to this site including writing stories, and i would be happy if reply and even give me tips to write the story better and suggestions! So thanks to all who read!**


End file.
